Tal vez, Solo tal vez
by Karla Mizuki
Summary: -Solo imbéciles como tu harían algo así- -Te quiero, pero es obvio que tu no piensas en mi- -Vas a ser mía, no te resistirás a mis encantos- Basado en un anime. Solo una oportunidad.
1. Mi Escuela

Ok esta es una historia de Butch y Kaoru. La idea en general es la misma que el anime "Hana Yori Dango" los personajes no me pertenecen. También usare a Blitz el chico morado, la verdad no sé muy bien a quien le pertenece el personaje, pero por favor deje que lo use. El nombre de la escuela y ella es 100% real, solo espero no me demanden por esto :s

Linda lectura

Capítulo I: Odiosa Escuela

Otro día más en esta escuela, la tormentosa y odiosa escuela. La escuela para las personas más ricas y famosas de Tokio, la escuela Horikoshi Gakuen. Las personas son lo peor que hay aquí, se la pasan presumiendo de su dinero y lujos. ¿Qué cómo entre aquí viviendo en un pequeño departamento con tres personas más y dos habitaciones? Muy fácil. Idea de mi madre.

Se supone que esta escuela solo acepta personas ricas y famosas, pero hay una excepción, y esa excepción soy yo, Kaoru Matsubara, con dieciséis años de edad, en primero de preparatoria.

Recibí una beca por ser deportista y eso me trajo aquí, sin embargo no significa que mi madre tenga que dejar de pagar todas las cuotas. De por si nos las tenemos que apañar para que mi familia siga comiendo y ellos me mandan a esta estúpida escuela, con su estúpida gente, sus estúpidos profesores y sus estúpidos uniformes donde parece que llevar la falda tan corta no es delito. Además este uniforme puede considerarse el más caro de todo Tokio, el diseño consiste en una chaqueta negra con el escudo de la escuela y una falda gris. Los zapatos son a tu elección, pero me sorprende que hay chicas con tacones.

¿Qué porque solo hablo de mi madre? También es fácil, mi padre falleció cuando yo tenía tan solo diez años. Fue en un combate de lucha libre, al momento de luchar mi padre recibió un golpe en la cabeza, claro el hombre fue llevado a la cárcel pues lo que hizo fue en contra de las reglas. Viví con odio a ese hombre por demasiado tiempo, pero un día mi madre dijo "Mientras sigas odiando jamás encontraras la felicidad y tu padre se preocupara más por ti" admiro a mi madre tanto como admiraba a mi padre, siempre personas fuertes que no se dejan vencer por nada.

Al llegar al salón me encuentro con dos personas que me hacen aguantar todo esto. Momoko y Miyako. Estas personas se las arreglaron para hacerme la vida fácil y para que me encariñará por completo con ellas, claro está jamás lo diría en voz alta.

-Buenos días Kaoru-dijo Momoko. Una chica con el cabello pelirrojo largo hasta la cadera recogido en un moño y ojos rosas como el cuarzo rosa.

Lo que me gustaba de Momoko es que era muy fácil de socializar con ella, siempre alegre y feliz, sin embargo puede a llegar a ser tan temperamental como yo. Momoko Akatsutsumi la hija mayor de los Akatsutsumi y la heredera de la empresa pastelera más grande de Japón, no dudo que allá miles más en el extranjero. Al principio me pareció una chica muy caprichosa y claro que lo es, pero lo expresa de una forma que es fácil de aguantar.

-Buenos días Momoko-dije al responderle el saludo.

-Buenos días Kaoru-dijo esta vez Miyako. Una chica con el cabello rubio debajo de los hombros en dos coletas con ojos azules como el topacio azul.

Ella es Miyako Gotokuji. Hija de los Gotokuji, la familia con la empresa más grande de modas, "Chanel" el simple hecho de que tenga ese nombre fue por su abuela quien tiene sangre inglesa, en pocas palabras ella es mitad inglesa y mitad japonesa, aparte de ser una de las más ricas de la escuela y por todos los comentarios que eh oído la más hermosa. En otras pocas palabras la mujer que todo hombre desea tener.

-Buenos días Miyako-dije al responderle el saludo

-Sí, buenos días Matsubara-dijo Himeko Shirogane con bastante sarcasmo. Una chica de cabello castaño y ojos con forma de estrella, y que no se me olvide mencionar sus horribles pecas.

-¿Ahora que quieres?- dije de manera brusca

-De ti, nada que necesite, de todas formas no sé qué podrías darme tu-eso en verdad me molesto porque sabía que tenía razón y lo peor de todo es que no importa que tanto hablara jamás podría hacerle nada o me quitaran la beca y lo último que quiero es eso-Buenos días, Momoko, Miyako-saludo de una forma tan cortes que me molesto aún más.

-Buenos días-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, aunque por el tono de voz de ambas se notaba que lo hacían por pura cortesía y no porque quisieran.

-Saben chicas sigo insistiendo de que no deberían juntarse con alguien como ella-dijo Himeko muy arrogante volteando a verme

-¿Y cómo es ella?- dijo Momoko algo molesta, tengo entendido de que a Momoko jamás le agrado Himeko, por muy "agradable" que se portará ella.

-Bueno quiero decir… con alguien de su clase, no creo que a sus padres les divierta que estén con alguien como ella. Estoy segura que alguien como yo es mejor-dijo de manera sacarrona.

-Lamentablemente nuestros padres no serán quienes escojan con quien debemos estar-dijo Miyako calmada pero con el ceño fruncido. Himeko se estremeció al oír esto.

-Está bien ya basta, no es necesario todo esto-dije de manera molesta. No es que me moleste que me apoyen pero, lo último que necesito es verme como la chica a la que tienen que defender, y mucho menos de una niñita arrogante.

En ese momento, afortunadamente, entro la profesora Keane, quien mando a todos a sentar.

Yo estaba sentada en la última fila junto a la ventana, daba gracias a dios por ello. No le ponía atención a la clase solo me quede ahí pensando en cómo fue que quede a parar en esa escuela.

Flashback

-¿Horikisho que?- pregunte extrañada.

-Horikoshi Gakuen. La mejor escuela de Japón. Están dispuestos a darte una beca si consigues pasar el examen-dijo mi madre alegre

-Wow wow wow, espera, ¿que esa no es la escuela donde solo van ricos y famosos? ¿Qué rayos se supone voy a hacer ahí?-

-Fácil, solo estudiar-

-¿Y por qué tengo que ir solo yo? Cuando le ofrecieron la beca también a Dai dejaron que la rechazará-

-Pero mi caso era distinto al tuyo, después de darme cuenta el deporte paso a ser algo de segundo plano-dijo mi hermano Dai quien venía de la cocina

Era cierto, ahora mismo mi hermano está en el primer año de la universidad, entro poco después de cumplir los 19 y adivinen que está estudiando, leyes. Lo sé, es tan malditamente extraño, un gran deportista queriéndose convertir en abogado.

Al principio pensé de que era solo para intentar ayudar a mi madre en el futuro y buscarle la mejor vida mientras él era infeliz detrás de un escritorio, pero después de verlo una noche estudiar y ver como se concentraba tanto en el estudio y al ver como se divertía me di cuenta que eso era lo que él quería.

-Pero una escuela pública también seria excelente-dije como ultima excusa

-Por supuesto que no, necesitas ir a una escuela que te de verdaderamente el mejor futuro y ninguna mejor que esa-dijo mi madre

-Mi hermana va ser grandiosa-dijo mi hermano Shou quien tenía tan solo trece años, el también acababa de entrar en la secundaria

Viendo la cara de felicidad de mi familia no podía decir que no. De todas formas solo tenia que presentar el examen y para eso tenía que tener a lo mínimo un 85% de las respuestas bien contestadas. No es que sea burra, en realidad mi promedio siempre fue de 8 exacto, pero un examen así era imposible para mí.

O al menos eso creía.

Fin del Flashback

Esa era mi maldita historia de cómo llegue aquí. No me molesto tanto al principio, pero al ver que todos eran igual a Himeko, excepto por Momoko y Miyako, termine odiando al instituto, y eso que solo llevo un mes aquí. Las cosas que más me molestan son tres.

El número uno es de que aquí en cuanto más tienes mejor. Todos son presas para todos. En este mundo no existe la honestidad. Tenemos de ejemplo a Himeko, por lo que me contó Momoko es, que cuando en el parvulario, fue amiga de Himeko pero está ultima la destrozo. Momoko era, en ese momento, hija única de los Akatsutsumi y Himeko lo único que veía en ella era una niña que como su "mejor amiga" sería capaz de darle aún más que sus padres.

El numero dos es que aquí hay tanta gente con tanto dinero que en algunos casos es fácil denigrar a los profesores a guardaespaldas. Sobré todo si causaste una falta a cualquiera de las reglas del instituto es fácil salir de este con tal de que des una lana extra a la institución, y simplemente librarte de la responsabilidad.

La número tres es...

-Ahhhhh el F4 está aquí-grito un de las chicas que estaba cerca de la ventana

Todos en ese momento se abalanzaron contra la ventana que daba a la entrada de la escuela. En ese momento se vio como llegaba una limosina enorme y negra de donde bajaban cuatro chicos.

El primero era Boomer Yoshikawa hijo de un gran pintor y escultor. Es rubio y algo penoso, tiene los ojos como el zafiro, un chico que se hace notar en el buen sentido. Él es conocido por ser el chico inocente que solo saldría con la chica que le gusta.

El segundo Brick Tukusama sus padres tienen una empresa petrolera. Es pelirrojo y serio, tiene los ojos como el rubí, las veces que lo veo esta callado. Él es conocido por ser el chico misterio, nunca sonríe o se enoja, siempre tiene una cara seria.

El tercero Blitz Kobayoshi sus padres controlan todo el negocio de bienes raíces en todo el país, aparte de la venta de automóviles. Es castaño y un don juan, tiene ojos como amatista, normalmente es alegre. Él no tiene relaciones ni de un día, solo sexo, sexo, sexo y más sexo.

El cuarto Butch Furukawa, el imbécil Furukawa, el líder del F4. Hasta donde yo sé su familia tiene empresas aquí y en el extranjero. Tiene el cabello negro como yo y los ojos verdes como yo, pero según Miyako yo tengo "Ojos tan brillantes como la esmeralda, mientras que el oscuros como el jade" pero para mí no son más que el verde como el vómito. Si Blitz es un papanatas este lo es peor. Por lo que eh oído de mis amigas es que él le paga a las chicas como prostitutas solo por el sexo, y si las enamora las deja votadas como basura. Aunque tampoco pueden ser del todo victimas pues al aceptar el dinero aceptan que no hay amor.

Sobre este último me eh dado cuenta que depende mucho lo que pasara en la escuela, ya que depende del humor de este imbécil. Si sale con una sonrisa del coche y empieza a saludar a las chicas es que todo será calmado y pacífico, mientras que si sale malhumorado significa que se acerca una maldita tormenta. Cuando no tiene expresión alguna lo mejor es no molestarlo, pues mientras no lo molestes no pasara nada. Y parece que será lo último.

Y es lo que más odio, todo es como lo diga el.

A la hora del almuerzo las tres bajamos al comedor yo como siempre lleve mi bento pues no tenía dinero para la comida de ahí. Sin embargo eso no me molestaba en lo más mínimo pues me enviaban huevos con jamón. Me encantaban sobre todo porque me recordaba a cuando mi padre los hacia entre comidas a escondidas de mi madre y nos convidaba a los tres para comer eso en vez de las verduras.

-Es verdad. Mi padre era la maravilla enmascarada-les dije a mis amigas presumiendo

-A mi padre le encanta la lucha libre y su favorito era la maravilla enmascarada… siento lo que le paso a tu padre-dijo Momoko algo triste.

-Puuff, no lo sientas, fue hace seis años, mientras solo tenga en mi mente los recuerdos felices ya no se siente el vacío-dije repitiendo las palabras que decía mi madre, aunque estoy segura que los primeros años era lo que más le pesaba decir.

-Eso me parece bien-dijo Miyako feliz.

Al momento en que Momoko se paró para ir a dejar su bandeja con las verduras y con un vaso aun algo lleno de agua chocó contra alguien, lo que hizo que le cayera todo encima. Al momento de levantar la vista Miyako y yo pudimos ver a quien había ensuciado, era a Butch, quien ahora la miraba con una mirada asesina.

-Yo… yo… lo siento… no era mi intención-dijo Momoko temblando y asustada, jamás la había visto así

En ese instante Butch agarró a Momoko por el brazo y por su expresión pude notar que la lastimaba, cada vez se veía más aterrada. Al voltear a ver a Miyako vi la misma expresión de espanto. ¿Yo por qué rayos no me movía?

-¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer?- dijo Butch molesto

-Pagare la tintorería-dijo Momoko

En ese momento Butch apretó aún más el brazo de Momoko lo que hizo que empezara a retorcerse por el dolor cayendo al suelo ¿Qué tanta maldita fuerza tenia? ¿Por qué seguía sin moverme? chasqueo los dedos y alguien le dio dos huevos que ya olían mal. Estaba pensando en humillarla.

Fue ese el momento exacto en el que reaccione y agarre lo primero que llego a mi mano, haciendo lo que jamás creí que haría.

Fin del primer capítulo

¿Qué tal, les gusto? Si sé que es raro y todo pero me enamore de ese anime y a la única que me imaginaba en ese papel era a Kaoru y ustedes dirán WTF Butch es el líder, debería de ser Brick, si yo también me quede algo molesta por esto, pero es para que la historia cuadre, claro Momoko y Brick tendrán un papel interesante. Blitz también conocido en mi mente como Mitch tendrá un papel importante aquí. La historia se idealiza más que nada como el manga pero cambiando muchas cosas

Gracias por llegar al final.


	2. Guerra

Continuación :v los personajes no me pertenecen la historia esta basada en el anime Hana Yori Dango. Ahora aquí cambiara el punto de vista continuamente.

Capítulo II: Guerra

Fue ese el momento en que Bellota reacciono e hizo lo que jamás pensó que haría.

Agarro un pedazo de pastel que Bombón había dejado para el final y se lo embarro a Butch en la cara, seguido de un golpe con su puño. Se lo dio con tanta fuerza que hasta su mano le quedo doliendo.

Butch al voltear a ver al "imbécil" que le hizo eso se dio cuenta de que había sido una chica pelinegra con ojos verdes y brillantes quienes los veían molesta. Sin embargo Butch se molestó aún más, una chica le había dado un buen golpe abriéndole un poco el labio, aparte de tenerlo tirado en el suelo. Estaba a punto de gritarle a la chica, pero ella hablo primero.

-Lo siento amigo, pero tenía que captar tu atención, parece que no escuchaste bien. Ella pidió disculpas y se ofreció a pagar la tintorería, aunque parecía que tu tenías otros planes-dijo de forma tranquila, pero con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tú, te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?- dijo Butch con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro mientras se levantaba.

Kaoru se estremeció un poco al oír esto y al darse cuenta de lo malditamente alto que era, solo le llevaba por dos cabezas pero era lo suficiente como para intimidar. Pero ella no dejaría que lo hicieran, nadie la haría menos, ni lastimaría a sus seres queridos delante de ella. No por algo su padre le enseño todo tipo de defensa desde que aprendió a caminar como para que un niño rico viniera e intentara intimidarla.

-Acabas de ganar un boleto al infierno-dijo Butch cerca del oído de Kaoru, sin embargo toda la gente cercana pudo oír lo dicho.

-El infierno no me asusta-dijo Kaoru seria.

Butch no dijo nada más, su sonrisa se volvió aún más grande y se alejó con los demás.

PDV de Kaoru

Butch no dijo nada más, pero su sonrisa se volvió aún más grande, ¿En qué rayos pensaba ahora ese tipo?

Al momento en que empezó a alejarse los otros tres lo siguieron. El tal Blitz, antes de aliarse, me dirigió una sonrisa divertida, al momento en que se dio vuelta me puse roja como un tomate y yo que creía que esas sonrisas de casanova no me afectaban. Brick volteo a ver Momoko y ella al percatarse de su mirada volteo a verle, pero enseguida se volteo bruscamente oscureciendo su mirada y la de Brick ¿Qué les pasaba a esos dos? Boomer solo dio una mirada a Miyako quien estaba con la cabeza gacha, parecía que el rubio quisiera decirle algo.

Cuando salieron del comedor sentí como me desplomaba. Había estado tan nerviosa. De repente sentí la mano de alguien en mi hombro, al voltearme pude darme cuenta de que era Momoko, quien me dijo:

-Gracias-

-No pasa nada, vamos ay que ir a la enfermería, ese imbécil te ha dejado marca-le respondí.

Estaba vendándole el brazo a Momoko cuando empezaron a caer lágrimas de Miyako quien estaba a mi lado con la caja de primeros auxilios en las manos.

-Yo… yo… lo siento… estaba tan asustada que no pude hacer nada para ayudarte, en verdad lo siento-dijo Miyako sollozando.

De repente Momoko comenzó a llorar también, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, por más chica que yo sea no sé qué hacer con otra que llora. En realidad, que recuerde nunca había llorado, para mí era algo que no daba al caso.

-Yo también… estaba asustada… gracias-dijo Momoko.

-Ey, chicas, todo está bien-dije captando la atención de las dos-Soy lo bastante fuerte, en esos casos lo mejor que pueden hacer es llamarme a mí-

-¿En serio?- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-En serio, ¿si no, para que son la amigas?- al momento en que dije esto comenzaron a llorar aún más fuerte pero de forma cómica, sin embargo a mí me ponía más nerviosa.

-Lo siento ¿Dije algo que no debí?-

-No es eso es que hasta ahora no nos habías dicho amigas-dijo Momoko secándose las lágrimas.

-Tú también eres nuestra amiga. Te ayudaremos en lo que sea-dijo Miyako sacándose los ojos.

Primero me quede atónita y luego comencé a reír a carcajadas las chicas también se quedaron calladas.

-Lo… lo siento… es que solo era eso…- intente decir mientras se me salía una lagrimita de la risa-Chicas, escuchen bien porque solo lo diré una vez en toda mi vida-dije ya más seria y calmada-Para mí, no importa que, serán mis amigas y contarán conmigo toda la vida. Debo admitir que al principio las juzgue mal pero, al conocerlas mejor me di cuenta que eran grandes personas.

Las dos se abalanzaron contra mi abrazándome con tanta fuerza que sentí que me asfixiaba.

-Tú también eres nuestra gran amiga-dijo Miyako.

-Chicas… no puedo respirar-dije casi sin aire.

Al momento en soltarme todas explotamos en carcajadas.

-Bien vayamos a comer pastel. Lástima que un pastel salió desperdiciado en la estúpida cara de Butch-dijo Momoko.

-Sí, es una lástima. Vamos, ay que comer pastel-dije. Las chicas salieron de la enfermería antes que yo y enseguida me volvió la preocupación ¿Qué demonios pensaba hacer ahora Butch?

El resto del día transcurrió normal, las clases terminaron y después de la escuela voy a entrenar a mi equipo de futbol, de lunes a miércoles son de futbol y jueves a sábado de natación. Después de eso me dirijo a mi trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería de maids. ¿Que si trabajo como maid? JA, por favor, apenas y soporto la falda de la escuela. Trabajo como lava platos, será poco lo que me pagan pero suficiente como para ayudar a mi familia, aparte de que la gente aquí es buena.

Siempre salgo del trabajo a las nueve y media para que lo primero que me encuentre en casa sea.

-¿Sho, sigues despierto?- dije mientras entraba en casa.

-Oh, hola, hermana-dijo apenas percatándose de mi presencia-Mamá hablo, dijo que llegaría más tarde-

Mire el reloj y vi que ya eran las diez-¿Hace cuanto llamo?- pregunte sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Justo antes de que tu entrarás-

Esa mujer se esfuerza demasiado, aunque teniendo que pagar la renta, luz, agua, gas, comida y cosa de la higiene, es normal. Lo que yo doy de mi trabajo apenas y basta para la comida, y lo de mi hermano, que ahora se dedica más al estudio, solo alcanza para la renta.

-¿Quieres cenar?- le pregunte a Sho mientras veía lo poco de despensa que nos quedaba en el refrigerador.

-Sí, me muero de hambre-

Aprendí a cocinar desde los doce, nunca fue mi cosa favorita, pero cuando vives la mayor parte del tiempo sola con tu hermano de nueve años alguien tenía que empezar a cuidar del otro.

Ya en mi cuarto mire el reloj de nuevo, ya eran las doce y mi madre no regresaba, suspire, yo ya había acabado con mi tarea así que me fui a acostar. Mi madre trabaja en un casino y cuando pide tiempo extra para que le puedan subir el saldo es llegar a casa hasta las cinco.

Mire la cama vacía que estaba a mi lado, se sentía como si el cuarto fuera solo mío. Compartía el cuarto con mi madre, ya que poco después de que mi padre falleciera mi madre dijo: "una señorita no debería compartir cuarto con hombres". Mi hermano Dai seguro que estaba de nuevo con su novia, si no llegaba antes de las once significaba que había perdido el último tren. Prácticamente era como si Sho y yo fuéramos los únicos quienes vivían en esa pequeña casa.

Sumida en mis pensamientos me quede dormida.

PDV normal

Es misma noche en un club. Boomer y Brick se encontraban jugando cartas, mientras que Blitz sentado en un sofá rodeado de un montón de chicas, al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba Butch refunfuñado.

-Ya quita esa cara, hermano, das miedo-dijo Boomer divertido.

-Cállate-respondió Butch con brusquedad.

-¿Sigues así por lo de la chica?- pregunto Blitz.

El no respondió, solo siguió con su cara malhumorada, lo que significaba que sí.

-Sinceramente te pasaste con Akatsutsumi. La pobre estaba muerta de miedo-dijo Blitz.

-¿Brick, que ella no es tu prometida?- pregunto Boomer.

-Lo es-dijo Brick de forma seca.

-Pero, no conozco a gente que rete a Butch de esa forma-dijo Blitz divertido.

-¿Qué me dices de su hermana y de Robín?-dijo Boomer hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. En ese momento Butch le dio con su puño a la mesa.

-No vuelvas a mencionar a esa mujer-dijo el de manera brusca.

-Lo ¿siento?- dijo Boomer.

-De todas formas me las pagara. Vera que nadie me puede humillar de esa manera, se arrepentirá por completo-dijo Butch.

-No me digas que piensas hacer eso-dijo Boomer aburrido.

-Oye, si no hago eso no conseguiré que se arrepienta-dijo Butch ahora feliz y relajado.

Blitz estaba viendo a Butch de forma divertida y curiosa. Tal vez por fin…

PDV de Kaoru

A la mañana siguiente vi a mi madre descansar en su cama. Cada vez que la veía estaba más cansada y gastada.

-¿Sho, ya estás listo?-

-Sí, enseguida voy-

Al voltear a ver la mesa me percate de los bentos que mi madre siempre nos preparaba a Sho y a mi después de volver del trabajo. Supongo que en estos casos soy feliz de poder saber cocinar, así por lo menos puedo dejarle el desayuno y la cena preparada a mi madre.

-Hoy tendremos un partido de béisbol, les ganaré como siempre-dijo Sho altaneramente mientras caminábamos por la calle.

-Ya lo creo-

-Sho, por aquí-grito una niña que parecía tener la misma edad que mi hermano con cabello rojizo y chino.

-Eh, no me digas que es tu novia-dije para molestar a mi hermano

-¿Qué?, por supuesto que no, solo es una amiga-

-Sí, claro, solo una amiga-dije sonriendo-Vamos ve, no querrás hacer esperar a tu "amiga"

Sho iba diciendo maldiciones en murmullos, hasta que llego con la niña y se puso rojo como un tomate. La niña al mirarme me dio un saludo con la mano, me sorprendí así que solo moví un poco la mano.

Todo iba bien hasta que vi la odiosa tarjeta roja en mi casillero. La tome sin importancia y enseguida los murmullos comenzaron, por favor, si creían que un pedazo de papel me iba a espantar estaban locos.

Entre al salón y me senté en mi lugar como siempre, de seguro toda la escuela ya sabía lo de la tarjeta. En ese momento me asome a la ventana y vi que llego el coche de los F4.

El primero en salir fue Brick seguido de Boomer. Blitz al salir me miro, sonrió, y me guiño el ojo, a lo que yo me sonroje como un tomate, malditas hormonas. En seguida bajo del coche Butch y este me lanzo una mirada de odio.

-Oye, tu-estaba segura que a mi eran a la que llamaban, pues solo a mi llamarían de esa manera. Al voltear a ver pude notar que era Himeko

-¿Qué quieres?- dije con brusquedad

-Vi lo que había en tu casillero esta mañana-dijo muy feliz-La tarjeta roja eh, hagamos un trato antes de que cualquier persona te haga algo, dejaremos que te marches sin sufrir

-Oh, ¿te refieres a este estúpido pedazo de papel? No me importa, puedes tenerlo si quieres. Se cuánto amas al F4, asique supongo que este papel rojo es lo único que obtendrás de ellos.

Himeko se puso tan roja como un tomate por la ira y la vergüenza y eso solo me divirtió más.

-Tu, pequeña zo…-Estaba a punto de darle un buen golpe en la cara antes de que terminara la frase, cuando Momoko y Miyako se pusieron delante de mí.

-Lo siento Himeko estábamos seguras de que ibas a decir algo-dijo Momoko mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Chicas…- dijo Himeko nerviosa, luego puso una estúpida sonrisa-Supongo que aún no se enteran, esta chica recibió una tarjeta roja de parte de los F4, no deberían estar cerca de ella-

-Claro que nos enteramos-dijo Miyako feliz

-Sin embargo somos las amigas de "esta" chica, y no importa que tan poderosos sean los F4, se te olvida que tan poderosas somos nosotras-dijo Momoko mientras se sentaba en la mesa de delante cruzándose de piernas.

-¿Te gustaría probar?- dijo Miyako muy sonriente. La verdad sé que son demasiado ricas pero, no sabía que eran igual al F4.

Himeko se estremeció por completo y se alejó humillada, aparte de que los demás que me rodeaban también se habían alejado.

-Wow-dije asombrada, enseguida reaccione-Chicas, no tenían por qué hacer eso, con darle un buen golpe hubiera bastado-

-¿Y qué te quitaran la beca?- dijo Momoko

-Kaoru, sabemos cómo eres pero, este tipo de cosas déjanoslo a nosotras. Tú tienes que encargaré de alguien-dijo Miyako

-Acuérdate que somos tus amigas-dijo Momoko

Sonreí al escucharlas ¿Qué haría sin estas chicas?

-En realidad, quería pedirles ayuda en algo-dije divertida, las chicas sonrieron de oreja a oreja

PDV Normal

Las clases habían terminado, y el F4 se dirigía a su coche cuando notaron que este venia cubierto de tarjetas rojas. De ahí mismo salió una chica pelinegra del asiento del conductor, una pelirroja del asiento del acompañante y una rubia de la parte trasera. La pelinegra no podía ser más feliz, sonrió tanto como pudo en mucho tiempo.

-¡Esta es mi declaración de guerra!-dijo Kaoru mientras le lanzaba las llaves a Butch-Ah, y por cierto, no estoy sola-fue cuando subieron al coche de Miyako-El conductor está en la parte trasera-

Cuando el coche se alejó Blitz estalló en carcajadas, Brick y Boomer solo dieron una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. Butch estaba molesto, aunque sorprendido sería lo más correcto. Estaba claro. Esto es la guerra.

Fin del segundo capítulo

Muy largo, pero era necesario -_-

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews a:

xmomo-chanx: Me alegra que te allá gustado. En cuanto tu respuesta solo te diré que solo cambie sus personalidades ^.^

elsa him y elisa him: Muchas gracias ;_;

mitsu him: Me alegra que te allá gustado mi idea n.n

Yulissa1: Espero que te haya gustado lo que le hizo a Butch XD

betsy garcia: Bueno por lo al menos

ppgz y rrbz: La verdad este anime/manga tiene un dorada coreano, chino, taiwanés, filipines, japonés y dos películas de este mismo, y aquí tienes a la loca que ya vio todos :v

kaoru00233: Me alegra que te allá gustado ^o^

KanadeKuchiki: Porque usted lo pidió ㈳3

Gracias por llegar al final


	3. Lo Que Me Hace Feliz

Eh vuelto de entre los muertos. Ja no es cierto, perdón por el retraso u.u

Linda lectura

Capítulo III: Lo Que Me Hace Feliz.

En un restaurante estaban tres chicas riéndose.

-Dios mío, ¿vieron su cara?-preguntó Momoko

-Ni para olvidarla-dijo Miyako

-Chicas, en serio, gracias, me ayudaron mucho hoy-dijo Kaoru

-No hay de que, tu sabes que siempre contaras con nosotras… ¿no vas a ordenar nada? Solo tienes un vaso con agua-dijo Momoko a Kaoru

Kaoru había perdido el apetito cuando había visto el precio de la comida.

-No, gracias, así estoy bien. Aunque ciertamente no pensé que fueran las únicas valientes como para enfrentar al F4-

-No te creas, prácticamente fue porque no tenemos miedo de lo que nos pueda hacer. Sus familias tienen contratos con las nuestras, eso lo hace más fácil con todo, aparte de que a los alumnos eso les importa mucho-dijo Momoko.

-Pero ustedes no son como ellos, por lo menos no son unas engreídas-

-Aunque si te digo la verdad no recuerdo que fueran así de violentos o groseros-dijo Miyako, lo cual sorprendió a Kaoru.

-Es verdad, tan solo hay que acordarse de cuando Butch dejaba que lo vistiéramos y peináramos como a princesita-dijo Momoko, lo cual ocasiono que Kaoru escupiera toda el agua a un mesero que pasaba por ahí.

-Y también a Brick-dijo Miyako. Cuando el mesero estaba limpiando el desastre de Kaoru sintió como le volvían a escupir el agua que Kaoru había vuelto a tomar hasta que escucho a Miyako. Pidió disculpas y dijo:

-¿Qué acabas de decir?... ¿Butch y Brick dejaban que los vistieran de princesa?... pero….como…cuando-

-Bueno Momoko y yo nos conocemos desde el parvulario, y como dijo ella nuestros padres tiene contratos con los Furukawa, así que cuando la hermana de Butch cumplió los siete años fuimos a su fiesta, de ahí conocimos al F4. Comenzamos a jugar entre todos y al final fuimos grandes amigos. Pero crecimos y supongo que la amistad se fue rompiendo… Me acuerdo en ese entonces Boomer era muy penoso y tímido, siempre se sonrojaba-dijo Miyako

Kaoru se dio cuenta de lo que su amiga había dicho y volteó a ver a Momoko como diciendo "¿en serio no se da cuenta?" Momoko solo rodo los ojos

-En fin, después de que nos hiciéramos amigos, como Butch y Brick son un año mayor que nosotras, Butch decía que tenía que ser el responsable de nosotras, así que siempre nos consentía obligando a Brick a jugar con nosotras a lo que nosotras quisiéramos-dijo Momoko

-¿Y por qué creen que fue eso?-dijo Kaoru

-Porque Butch sabe mejor que nadie lo que es vivir sin padres-lo que dijo Momoko dejo a Kaoru sin palabras-Nosotras podemos ver a nuestros padres unas veces por semanas pero… tengo entendido que a su madre la ve cada año y a su padre… ni si quiera lo conoce-

PDV Kaoru

Estaba aturdida, tal vez me equivoque con el, por eso es tan imbécil. En eso dirigí mis ojos al reloj del restaurante y me di cuenta que ya eran las cinco. Abrí los ojos como platos.

-¡Se me hace tarde!-grite, lo que sobresalto a las chicas y me hizo recibir miradas furiosas de parte de los clientes-Me tengo que ir-dije y corrí lo más rápido que pude, no sin antes recibir unas sonrisas divertidas de mis amigas.

Cuando estuve a punto de cruzar la calle un coche negro se puso enfrente. Al principio pensé que era Miyako, pero luego vi salir a dos hombres grandes, corpulentos, vestidos de negro, y se dirigían hacia mí. Pensé en correr de lado contrario pero antes de eso me tomaron por los hombros y brazos.

-¡Suéltenme!-Forceje con todas mis fuerzas pero aun así consiguieron meterme al coche. Eso me cabreo-Les dije que ¡me suelten!-mordí la mano de uno de los dos y al otro le golpee la cara con mi puño. Intente abrir la puerta. En eso sentí un trapo húmedo en mi boca, seguido de sentirme muy cansada y con sueño.

Antes de perder la conciencia por completo me fije bien a mi alrededor y pude ver a Butch sentado en el asiento del acompañante con una sonrisa divertida, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos que parecían inertes.

Sentí jaqueca al despertarme, así que opte por acomodarme aun mas en mi cama que parecía particularmente cómoda. En eso entre en la cuenta de que mi cama no era tan grande y mis cobijas no eran rojas ni de seda.

Al sentarme en la cama de un sopetón me di cuenta que tenía un vestido negro ajustado de la cintura con corte en V arriba de las rodillas y con la falda suelta, además de pulseras y collares de lo que parecía plata y oro. Cuando me pare caí al suelo, sentí como si el pie se me hubiera ido chueco y al voltear pude ver que tenia puestos unos tacones negros con plateado.

Me pare y al caminar quede enfrente de un espejo de cuerpo completo. Me quede boquiabierta, tenía puesta toda esa ropa que parecía cara y mi cabello mágicamente había crecido, creo que esto es a lo que se le llaman extensiones, estaba peinado en una trenza de lado y tenía un maquillaje sencillo. Sinceramente este tipo de cosas no me gustan, pero creo que al verme así pienso diferente.

En ese momento un hombre que vestía de negro y ya algo viejo entro y me dijo:

-Señorita Kaoru, veo que ha despertado, por favor sígame- salimos del cuarto y lo seguí hasta volver a caerme por los estúpidos tacones. Me levante tan rápido como pude para que el señor no me viera.

-¿Y… dónde estoy?-

-Pronto lo sabrá señorita-dijo el de forma tan calmada que me desespero. Entramos en un gran salón donde había chimenea, sillones y, arriba de la gran chimenea, fotos de los F4.

Parecía una enorme colección, había cientos de fotos. En una estaban los F4, y en otra en una de ellos, Momoko y Miyako, estaban de pequeños y se veían mega lindos, me acorde que me habían dicho de que jugaban con ellos. Me llamo mucho la atención donde estaban con una niña castaña con ojos como el amatista, estaba junto a Blitz y el perecía muy feliz, no era la típica sonrisa de "el rey de la noche", era una sincera y hermosa; me provoco una punzada en el corazón. Seguí mirando y encontré a una chica con un gran parecido a Butch, era hermosa, pero sus ojos eran turquesa, y vestía un vestido de novia. En otra foto la misma chica estaba en medio de otra igual de guapa con cabello castaño y lacio y los ojos azules como el cielo; al otro lado estaba un chico apuesto con el cabello rubio opaco, sus ojos eran igual de azules. Tanto la chica castaña como el chico rubio tenían un gran parecido a Blitz y a Boomer. Ninguno de los tres aparentaba más de veinte.

Después de percatarme mejor me di cuenta de que seguía aquí, con este vestido y que lo último que recuerdo es…

-Vaya- voltee para encontrarme con Butch con una mirada divertida-Verdaderamente tienes el sueño pesado-fruncí el seño, así que estaba aquí por el.

-Lo dice el que uso algo para dormirme-respondí de forma brusca, el empezó a acercarse y susurro

-Debo de admitir que vestida así te ves aún más hermosa-me puse furiosa.

-Imbécil-estaba a punto de darle un golpe en la cara cuando al segundo paso caí al suelo, de nuevo. Estúpidos tacones. Claro el en vez de intentar hacer que no me callera o ayudarme a levantarme comenzó a reírse.

-Vaya que eres torpe-eso me cabreo

-Dime, ¿Qué es este lugar y por qué estoy aquí?-dije mientras me levantaba

-Esta es mi casa-estoy segura que la sorpresa se vio en mi rostro, pues sonrió divertido-Y estas aquí porque quiero proponerte un trato. Eres una chica muy interesante, diferente; eres una de esas chicas que son difíciles de conseguir… así que quiero salir contigo. Claro tendrías que obedecer y acatar mis órdenes… Todas-dijo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo. Uno-A cambio, te devolveré tu vida, claro te pagare-Dos-Tu pon la cantidad-

-Tres-susurre. En ese momento, sin importarme los tacones, tome impulso y le di una patada en la cara tan fuerte como pude, haciendo que cayera al suelo-¡Basura como TU me enferman! ¿¡Crees que puedo ser feliz con esto!?-comenze a quitarme las joyas, los tacones y hasta el maquillaje-Quiero mi ropa de vuelta, lo siento por gastar tu dinero en mi pero, yo no pedí esto-dije ya más calmada, mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

-¿¡Tu… quien te crees que eres!?- dijo casi a grito, si creía que con eso me intimidaba estaba equivocado.

Al llegar a la puerta lo mire de la forma más desafiante que pude.

-Soy Kaoru Matsubara. Una mujer que no está a la venta-y me retire

PDV Normal

Butch se había quedado atónito por cómo había reaccionado esa chica. Esa chica. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, no quería admitirlo pero, en verdad que se parecía a su hermana. Y al mirarla a los ojos también le recordaba a… Butch susurro su nombre pero fue uno tan poco audible que apenas y él se percató. No podía, no dejaría que su recuerdo volviera a aflorar. Conquistaría a esa chica y seria suya.

Mientras tanto en la calle Kaoru iba caminando dando grandes zancadas, molesta e irritada.

-Basura, imbécil, trapo sucio-iba murmurando cuando se detuvo y volvió a recordar esa sonrisa irónica y arrogante-Ahhhhh Le Odio-comenzó a gritar mientras se rascaba la cabeza y comenzaba a aplastar a Butch en su imaginación como si fuera una cucaracha.

-Si sigues haciendo eso no dudes que te enviaran al manicomio-dijo una voz que Kaoru no alcanzo a diferenciar y al voltearse lanzo una mirada de odio hasta que se dio cuenta que se trataba de Blitz, lo cual hiso que relajara el gesto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo él.

-Yo… nada en especial-dijo ella un poquito cortante. Él se quedó pensativo.

-Viniste a visitar a Butch ¿no?- Kaoru se imaginó a Butch como una pequeña mosca molesta a su alrededor hasta que con su mano la aplastó.

-Jamás vendría a visitar a imbéciles como él. Solo daba un paseo. ¿Y tú, que haces por aquí?-

-Yo me dirigía a mi casa, hasta que te encontré maldiciendo a alguien-

-Pensé que para eso tenían chóferes-dijo dudosa

-Sí, pero prefiero caminar-dijo simplemente. Kaoru se quedó pensando un momento hasta que pregunto

-¿Tú crees… que algo no se pueda comprar con dinero?-

-…El aire-dijo el, esto hizo que Kaoru cayera de forma cómica.

-Malditos ricos-murmuró ella. Blitz sonrió.

-Oye-dijo él y cuando Kaoru volteo a mirarle este le planto un beso en la mejilla-Otra cosa que el dinero no puede comprar… Nos vemos luego-dijo el retirándose

-Im... im… imbécil-solo pudo decir ella, pero por algún motivo se sintió bien-Imbécil-volvió a decir ella mientras veía como se iba y se le dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa.

Fin del tercer capítulo

¿Les gusto? Más vale que sí, ok no, y de nuevo, perdón por mi ausencia pero la santa escuela no me suelta (sigh) pero ahora estoy aquí y se acercan vacaciones, yupi. Gracias por sus hermosos reviews a:

kirara213: Me hace feliz que te haya gustado :3

ppgz y rrbz: En serio muchas gracias :')

Yulissa1: Por supuesto que habrá, y déjame decirte que estará lleno de drama *w*

betsy garcia: Aquí tienes la tercera parte, con un pequeño retraso

loca-totalmente: Que bueno que te gusto :D

Gracias por llegar al final.


	4. Hecho Trizas

Lo bueno que eran vacaciones e iba a subir capítulos más seguido (7_7) No tengo excusas, sinceramente perdón por no haber subido caps.

Linda lectura

Capítulo IV: Hecho Trizas

Kaoru estaba tan absorta con el beso de Blitz que se le había olvidado que hora era. Se estaba dirigiendo a grandes pasos a su trabajo para intentar llegar. Ya eran seis y media, y había perdido el entrenamiento.

-Genial-murmuró Kaoru, molesta.

Cuando llego al trabajo entro por la parte de atrás del restaurante y enseguida fue abrazada muy fuerte por un señor y luego sacudida mientras le decía.

-Estaba tan preocupado. Pensé que te había pasado algo. Gracias a dios estas bien-

-Y… yo lo siento… por llegar tarde-dijo Kaoru mareada por la sacudida.

-Querido, suéltala, no ves que la estas mareando-dijo una hermosa mujer quien entraba al lugar-Hola, Kaoru-

-Buenas tardes. Perdón por llegar tarde, y perdón por preocuparle profesor-dijo esto último dirigiéndose a la persona que hace poco le había abrazado. El profesor Utonium.

El profesor da clases en la universidad pero la razón de que tenga el café de Maid's era porque su esposa había insistido en tener uno, pues ese era el sueño que ella siempre había tenido desde pequeña.

-No te preocupes, por lo al menos estas bien. Solamente que ahora Ken está lavando los platos y no deja de repetir que cuando llegaras te iba a dar un sermón-dijo el profesor, a lo que la reacción de Kaoru fue tragar saliva, nerviosa.

Si hubiera algo peor que la insistencia de la señora porque Kaoru se pusiera un traje de Maid, era escuchar un sermón de Ken sobre la puntualidad y las obligaciones de Kaoru. Todo eso juntado con la comparación que hacía de ella con él. El niño listo, puntual, responsable y admirable.

-Si ese es el caso será mejor que busque algo con que taparme los oídos-dijo Kaoru.

-Por cierto Kaoru, mañana viene otra persona al trabajo-dijo el profesor.

-Entiendo-dijo Kaoru de forma desanimada. Lo que pasaba en el restaurante era malo pues no se tenía mucho cliente, ya que el edificio estaba prácticamente oculto, y no había suficientes chicas trabajando.

En la mansión Tukusama.

Toc, toc.

-Adelante-dijo Brick, quien estaba sentado al lado de una enorme ventana que daba a los jardines de la parte trasera de su casa.

-Hola, Brick-dijo Sakura, una hermosa mujer con ojos azules y cabello rojo como el de su hijo.

Tenía un enorme parecido a Brick. Aunque fuera hombre el chico había sacado un aire parecido al de su madre una persona que a primera vista se ve delicada, solo que Brick tenía una personalidad opuesta a su madre, pues él tenía la de su padre. Se podría decir que lo único que los diferencia son los ojos. Que en el caso de Brick eran iguales a los de su padre

-¿Sucede algo?- dijo él. Su madre lo miro nerviosa.

-Bueno… es tu padre. Dice que ya tienes que escoger a una de tus prometidas-

Otra vez ese tema. Aunque le haya dicho a sus amigos que su prometida era la hermosa Akatsutsumi, no eran más que mentiras. Pues todavía no les avisaba a sus padres que quería que fuera ella.

-Yo…-Brick intento decir algo, pero las palabras no salían. Su madre lo miro con comprensión y le dijo.

-Sé que ahora mismo debes estar bajo mucha presión. Sobre todo cuando, tanto los Shirogane como los Akatsutsumi, quieren la vista buena. Pero es tu decisión. Sé que tu padre quiere que escojas rápido y, si te digo la verdad no creo poder convencerle para que tome más tiempo. Sin embargo, yo quiero que seas feliz-Brick le dedico una sonrisa a su madre, si alguien lo conocía bien era ella.

-Gracias… madre, tu…-Brick se rasco la nuca nervioso. La verdad hablar de este tema con su madre le incomodaba un poco y sus amigos no eran nada buenos en esto-¿Qué harías si a la persona que quieres le has hecho daño y no quieres hacerle más?... lo digo por Butch, ya sabes cómo es-

Su madre sonrió pícara.

-Bueno, primero que nada empezar con la disculpa. Si no te has disculpado por el daño ocasionado la herida de esa persona podría no sanar… Deberías de hablar con ella, estoy seguro que te entenderá-

-Sí, tienes razón, lo mejor es disculparme con ella, le diré…-Brick se sonrojo al darse cuenta de la trampa de su madre-Quiero decir, le diré a Butch que se disculpe… si, eso-

Su madre volvió a sonreír y se dirigió a la puerta para salir, pero antes de eso se volteo y le dijo a su hijo.

-Si te doy mi opinión, yo también prefiero a Momoko-y con eso salió rápido antes de recibir queja de su hijo. Aun así todavía se escuchó fuera la voz de su madre diciendo-Por cierto, se me olvidaba, hoy puede ser el mejor momento, los Akatsutsumi vienen a cenar-

Brick se quedó de piedra y dijo de una forma apenas audible "Oh, oh".

En la mansión Kobayoshi.

Butch se encontraba en una cama recostado y jugando con una pelota de goma, a la que parecía que quería asesinar. El recuerdo de Kaoru le vino a la cabeza, le fastidiaba que hubiera dicho eso. Sobre todo por ofender al grandísimo Butch. Pero en realidad lo que en verdad le molestaba era que la tenía en su mente, y cada vez que pensaba en ella tenía una necesidad de tocarla. Pero tenía que admitirlo, la chica era hermosa.

Butch se sonrojo cuando pensó en eso.

-¡Maldita Sea!-grito.

-Vaya, hoy es el día de los lunáticos. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-dijo Blitz, quien acababa de entrar en la habitación después de una ducha. Lo único que tenía puesto era un pantalón y una toalla para secarse la cabeza.

-No es nada-dijo Butch, cortante. Blitz sonrió, claro que él sabía lo que le pasaba.

-Es esa chica, Kaoru, ¿verdad?-

-Te digo que no-

-Hoy la vi fuera de tu casa, me preguntaba que hacia ahí-

-…-

-¿Te gusta?-Butch se sonrojo. Le enojaba sonrojarse.

-Por supuesto que no. Quien querría estar con una mujer así. Además si no hacemos algo, esa mujer nos hará perder "privacidad"-dijo Butch altaneramente.

-No querrás decir "orgullo"-

-…-golpe en la cara de Blitz con una almohada.

-Ok, ok. Entonces, dime que haces aquí-dijo Blitz, divertido.

-Estoy aburrido. Brick y Boomer están haciendo otras cosas y no podían salir-

-Y me imagino que crees que como soy yo no tengo nada que hacer… bueno, no te equivocas del todo. Podemos ir al centro nocturno-

-No me gusta ir ahí. Solo hay chicas horrendas, que solo quieren acercarse a nosotros-

-Claro, y como tu tienes un año sin tocar a una chica-

-…-golpe con la pelota en la cabeza de Blitz

-Eh, deja de aventar cosas. Sinceramente no se porque dejas que corran rumores sobre ti. Digo eso de que eres un canalla, malnacido, no ha de ser muy lindo. Y afectara tu apellido-

-El apellido es lo que menos me importa. Si alguien quiere decir algo de mí, pues que se jodan. Yo no me acostaría con alguien a quien no amo-dijo Butch, molesto.

En ese momento la mirada de Blitz se oscureció.

-En serio, pues eso no fue lo que me pareció hace un año-dijo Blitz de forma sarcástica. Butch se percató a lo que se refería. Idiota. No es que Butch lo hiciera a propósito, solo que prefería no recordar. Solo que a Blitz le encantaba hacer recordar.

-Yo…-Butch iba a decir algo, pero las palabras se negaban a salir. Blitz no insistió más, sabía que jamás recibiría una palabra de disculpa de parte de él.

-Olvídalo, ya no importa-

-…-

-…-

-¿Cómo esta ella?- dijo de forma dudosa Butch.

-Eh, no sé. Hace un año que no la contacto-dijo de nuevo en forma sarcástica

-Hermano, ya no sigas. No quiero hablar de ella…-dijo Butch, molesto. Eso solo hizo enfadar más a Blitz. El hecho de que lo tomara como algo sin importancia.

-…Sé a qué te refieres-estaba saboreando las siguientes palabras-Esta muuuy feliz, a lado de la persona que ama. Tal vez en otro año se casen-Blitz volteo a ver a Butch y al percatarse de la mirada triste de él se arrepintió. Maldita sea. Por más que se enfadara con él era su amigo, y por más imbécil que fuera odiaba verlo así-Sé que lo que te hizo fue horrible pero, estoy seguro que si vieras como esta no te arrepentirías de todo. Vamos a salir-dijo y le aventó la toalla para que reaccionara

En la mansión Tukusama.

-Bienvenidos-dijo el padre de Brick, para recibir a la familia Akatsutsumi.

Cuando Brick vio entrar a Momoko se impresionó por lo guapa que estaba. Y es que en verdad era guapa, sobre todo con el quimono que traía puesto. Cuando Momoko se percató de su mirada y lo volteo ver en vez de sonrojarse se le oscureció la mirada. Lo que puso a Brick peor.

-Estas muy hermosa, Momoko-dijo la madre de Brick.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Momoko haciendo una leve reverencia en señal de saludo.

-La comida estará en un rato, mientras podemos pasar a tomar el té-dijo Sakura.

-Mamá, yo quiero pastel-dijo Kasey, la hermana menor de Momoko.

-Claro que tenemos pastel, y en lo que nosotros tomamos él té, la señorita Momoko y Brick pueden ir a dar un paseo.

Esto hizo que Brick se sonrojara un poco, sin embargo solo provocó un estremecimiento en la joven. No podría soportar ser ella quien le dijera, quien soportara su mirada. Solo que a veces se preguntaba si realmente le importará. Tenía la ilusión que así fuera.

Brick le ofreció su brazo a Momoko, aun manteniendo su mirada seria. Momoko le dedico una breve mirada a su padre, y el la miro con el ceño fruncido, dejando claro que tenía que obedecer y estarse callada. Como siempre. Ella acepto el brazo de Brick y ambos se dirigieron al jardín.

En el pequeño paseo por el jardín los dos jóvenes se mantuvieron callados, creando un silencio totalmente incómodo. Brick hablo con lo único que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Los negocios van bien con tu familia, supongo que dentro de poco se cerrará el contrato-pero enseguida se arrepintió, él quería dar a entender de alguna forma que la escogería a ella como esposa. Que la quería. Pero necesitaba oír su respuesta, su aprobación. Cuando iba a hablar de nuevo, esta vez explicando de mejor forma lo su dicho, Momoko hablo.

-Brick…-cuando escucho su nombre de repente se llenó de una felicidad impredecible. Cuanto añoraba volver a oír su nombre en los labios de la chica. Sin embargo no deseaba escuchar lo siguiente-El compromiso se cancela-en ese momento Momoko soltó el brazo de Brick para quedar enfrente de el-Mis padres ahora mismo están hablando con los tuyos para cancelarlo-Alzó la mirada y le dedico una leve sonrisa triste a Brick-Me casare con Randy Arakawa. Podrás… ser libre-dijo las últimas palabras con tanto pesar.

Brick no podía decir nada, estaba sin palabras. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que ella llegara, le perdonará por el pasado, dijera que le amaba y vivieran felices para siempre? "Vaya mierda" pensó. Sin embargo, no quería que la chica fuera infeliz. No se lo merecía. Merecía a alguien que no le lastimara. Solo que eso no era lo que le molestaba del todo, lo que le molestaba era el hecho de ser Randy.

Momoko comenzó alejarse dirigiéndose a la mansión. Brick quería detenerla, ser un egoísta y decirle "quédate conmigo", pero no tuvo el valor ni la convicción.

Cuando Momoko estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de Brick callo de rodillas. Sentía todo el dolor en su pecho. Quería gritar y llorar de una forma en que alguien le oyera, pero decidió callar, como siempre le decían que hiciera. Callar y escuchar. Pensó en que alejarse de Brick sería la mejor forma para vivir. Sin pesar, o eso era lo que ella quería.

Fin del cuarto capítulo.

¿Les gusto? Por fin va empezar un poco de las demás parejas, pero sus historias irán más lento que la de Butch y Kaoru, solo esperen, no les defraudare. Sobre todo, quiero intentar mantener el aire de la autora del manga, por eso Butch dirá palabras que en español son imposible confundirlas, pero que en japonés es más posible, además de palabras en japonés.

Reviews

love: Gracias por creerlo. Y yo también amo o más bien adoro la historia. ? ﾟﾘﾍ

Yulissa1: O amiga, si crees que en esta historia querrás romper tu computadora por la actitud de los personajes tienes que leer el manga. XXDDD

: Claro que todos tendrán su parte. Y no te preocupes, que si de algo estoy segura es de que jamás abandonare la historia. J J

Gracias por llegar al final.


End file.
